


Cramped Spaces

by thirdchairjunior



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Making Out, as in like actual garbage, light exhibitionism, pre-release, this is absolute garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdchairjunior/pseuds/thirdchairjunior
Summary: In which Claude convinces Lorenz to make out with him in the fitting room of a department store.





	Cramped Spaces

“We’re going to get caught!”

“Not if you keep quiet we won’t.”

“But what if Hilda is looking for us.”

“She’s busy shopping.”

“But-”

“Lorenz, shut up so I can kiss you.”

Lorenz wasn’t sure how he had found himself in this mess, it’s not like he was someone who particularly enjoyed trying new, risqué things. But he always seemed to find himself in embarrassing situations, unable to resist Claude’s charms, even his silent skills of persuasion too much for him. They were supposed to be on a shopping trip with Hilda. Not crammed in a fitting room. 

Claude brought his arms around Lorenz’s waist, his fingers trailing up his back until they reached his stiff neck. He raised an eyebrow, silently asking for permission. Lorenz swallowed thickly, knowing he would regret this later, and nodded yes. Claude licked his lips.

“I’ve always wanted to do this.” Though Lorenz was taller, Claude appeared to over power him, pressing Lorenz’s back square into the wall of the dressing room, beginning to lay soft kisses along the purple-haired man’s jaw. Lorenz gripped the front of Claude’s shirt, digging his nails into the soft fabric, breath hitching, eyes closed. 

Claude’s lips made their way to Lorenz’s earlobe, taking it between his teeth, making the taller man whimper. 

“Shh. We don’t want to get caught. Be quiet.” Claude’s hot breath made him shiver, something that made the tan man hum in delight. 

Ever the romantic, Claude pressed light butterfly kisses to Lorenz’s cheeks, forehead, nose, chin, before getting to his real prize. Lorenz wasn’t known for having plush lips like Claude, but his boyfriend enjoyed kissing them anyway. He laid several chaste kisses to their lips, each time, his lips remaining longer and longer until he grew impatient with his own pace and grabbed Lorenz’s collar pulling him down.

Claude wasted no time in swiping his tongue along Lorenz’s lips, a moan escaping his throat as he did so. Lorenz’s neck became hot, the sound reverberating in his ears, a beautiful, hot melody. Lorenz relented, allowing Claude’s tongue in, wanting a taste of that mouth that could produce such a tune. 

As the two kissed, Lorenz was aware of the noises of people outside, forgetting that there were other customers outside who were going about their daily business. Buying clothes. Trying them on. People probably waiting for Claude to leave this room so they could try on some pants or something. Maybe the people in the neighboring rooms could them. Their lips were loud. Too loud. But Lorenz was too lost in the sensation of Claude’s warm tongue against his to care, lust clouding his usual pragmatic judgement. He never thought he’d enjoy something so…..scandalous.

The room was getting hot. Too hot. They were too close. Lorenz could feel every curve of Claude’s body. He wanted to touch him. Lorenz felt flush, his cheeks red, sweat running down his neck. He needed to take it off. His perceptive boyfriend noticed, breaking contact just long enough to pull Lorenz’s shirt over his shoulders, throwing the material to the floor before continuing their lip lock. Lorenz still felt hot, chest heaving, head spinning, when he felt Claude’s thumbs brush against his nipples. 

“A-ahn.” Lorenz moaned against Claude’s restless lips, the dam finally broken, unable to keep in his pleasure.Claude suddenly bit into his neck and Lorenz, attempting to stifle the coming noises, bit into his hand, his skin turning red. 

“I told you to be quiet,” he growled

He sucked on the bruise he had left, his tongue getting a quick taste of Lorenz’s skin, before recapturing Lorenz’s swollen lips with his own. Claude was getting handsy, longing to touch Lorenz, his hands roaming away from their chest down Lorenz’s side as they came to rest on his ass, Claude’s hands giving it a test squeeze. Lorenz sucked in air, trying to avoid another loud moan, pressure building in his chest. 

He couldn’t breathe. His eyes were half-lidded with lust, each hot breath coming out raspy. He was at his limit, his mind clouded, unable to protest the hands snaking their way under his waistband, steadily going further and further and-

The curtains snapped open.

Hilda stood there, a hand on her hip, eyebrow raised. 

“I knew I’d find you two sucking face in here. I’m bored, let’s go somewhere else.” Hilda nonchalantly peered at the two and rolled her eyes. She sauntered away leaving the dressing room curtain wide open, allowing customers a full view into their dressing room. Customers who stared wide-eyed, mouth agape. 

Claude, apparently finding the whole situation hilarious, burst into laughter, fixing his T-shirt as he stepped away from Lorenz. Lorenz on the other hand was completely mortified, quickly snapping up his discarded shirt, struggling to put in on as they ran out of the store.

“We are _never_ going shopping together again.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> This may be garbage, but I will die shipping Claude/Lorenz (until maybe when i see their supports haha)


End file.
